


Try to have fun, Mickey.

by flazy2



Series: Shameless One Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, Future Fic-ish, Jealousy, M/M, One sentence of smut, Party, Post Season 4, Probably not Season 5 compliant, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/pseuds/flazy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been nearly a year since that awful winter where everything had gone wrong. Though he’d never admit it to anyone, he was so happy to see the regular Ian back after all the shit they’d had to go through, and he didn't really mind going with Ian to hang out with a bunch of his friends, as long as it put that smile he loved to see on his boyfriend’s face. At least these friends were more appropriate than the perverts at the club.</p>
<p>They stood outside the apartment door where they could hear voices and music playing beyond it. Ian reached up to knock on the door, then turned to look at Mickey. “Try to have fun, okay?” he said with a smile. Mickey just rolled his eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Ian brings Mickey along to a party, and Mickey decides to be a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to have fun, Mickey.

“C’mon Mick, I already told them we’d go”, Ian tried once more to convince his boyfriend to go along with him to the party later that night.

“Well maybe next time you’ll ask if I want to go _before_ you tell people that I’ll go.” Mickey replied, not bothering to look at his boyfriend sitting next to him on the couch. The magazine Mickey was reading was very interesting. Ian had already tried numerous times that day to persuade his boyfriend into going to a party that he’d been invited to, and each time was met with a hard _no_.

“I really want you to meet some of my school friends though.” It’s true, Mickey had not yet met any of the new friends that Ian had made since he had quit his job at the club and enrolled at the local community college after having gotten his GED. “Dalton and Kara broke up a while back and they got back together a few days ago so they’re throwing a ‘Getting Back Together’ party, but really it’s just an excuse to have a bunch of people over and get wasted,” the younger boy explained.

“Kinda fuckin’ name is _Dalton_?” Mickey snorted, “You sure he’s not just really deep in the closet or something?”

Ian glared at the other boy, “You shouldn’t judge someone’s sexuality based on their name, if anything you should blame his parents for it. And stop trying to change the fucking subject.”

Mickey scowled, finally looking over at his boyfriend, “and why the fuck do I have to go?”

“Well maybe I wanna show my boyfriend off to my friends? Did you think of that?” Ian questioned

Since quitting the club, Ian hadn’t really had many friends left over that were “conducive to his health”, as Mickey put it. He’d only started taking classes at the college a few months ago, but had been able to make friends easily, one of the perks of having such a charming personality.

Mickey exhaled slowly, “Fine.” 

“Really Mickey? Really, really? You will?” Ian jumped at Mickey, peppering his face with kisses. 

“Yes, Christ, get off of me. I’m trying to finish this article.” Mickey said, trying to push the taller boy off of him. 

”Oh yeah, what’s so interesting?” Ian questioned. 

“The rainforest or some shit.” 

“Um, Mickey, that’s a _Guns & Ammo_ magazine” Ian said looking at the cover, trying and failing to suppress a smile. 

“Oh, right.”

  


* * *

  


Ian and Mickey walked side by side from the L station to the apartment where the party was located a few blocks away. They bumped shoulders as they walked and talked about what to expect.

“So who all is going to be there?” Mickey asked, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Well, Dalton’s in my English Lit class, and I’ve only met Kara a few times, but she seems really nice. I assume their roommates are gonna be there, but to be honest I actually have no idea who else is gonna be there.” Ian said sheepishly, looking at the ground. “I just kinda thought it would be fun if we had a night out, you know?”

Mickey looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, “You know we could have done that alone?” 

“C’mon, it’s gonna be fun, what’s wrong with fun?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey replied. It had been nearly a year since that awful winter where everything had gone wrong. Though he’d never admit it to anyone, he was so happy to see the regular Ian back after all the shit they’d had to go through, and he didn’t really mind going with Ian to hang out with a bunch of his friends, as long as it put that smile he loved to see on his boyfriend’s face. At least these friends were more appropriate than the perverts at the club.

They stood outside the apartment door where they could hear voices and music playing beyond it. Ian reached up to knock on the door, then turned to look at Mickey. “Try to have fun, okay?” he said with a smile. Mickey just rolled his eyes.

The door opened to a tall boy with shaggy blond hair. “Ian!” he shouted, reaching out to shake the redhead’s hand and pulling him into a side hug. “And you must be Mickey, I’m Dalton” he said to the shorter boy and holding out a hand. Of course Ian would have told him all about Mickey. It had been a while since he came out, but he was still a little wary of who knew about him, clearly Ian did not have such reservations.

Mickey shook his hand and replied with a nod. He took a moment to look the other boy over. He was about Ian’s height, a little stockier, with broad shoulders. From his slightly slurred speech and bloodshot eyes, Mickey could tell the guy was already drunk, and possibly a little stoned.

Dalton led them into the party, greeting a few people as they walked further into the apartment. He led them to a circle of girls inside the kitchen. A small framed girl with dark black hair and square glasses made her way to them through the crowd and introduced herself as Kara, Dalton’s girlfriend. They spent the next half hour talking to other people inside, Ian making the introductions for both himself and Mickey.

The two of them made their way over to the living room and took a seat on the larger of the two couches, facing the television that was playing some music videos on it.

Ian turned to face Mickey, “You having fun?”

“Could be worse, I’m always down for free beer,” he replied, raising his beer like a toast. Ian smiled at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I’m Katie,” a voice nearby said. They both turned to look at the girl taking a seat on the other side of Ian.

“Hi, Ian and Mickey,” gesturing at himself and Mickey as he spoke.

“So how do you know Dalton and Kara?” She said, eyeing Ian with an obvious gaze.

“Uh, I have a class with Dalton, we’ve got a study group going on with some other people in class.”

“Oh yeah, I have a math class with Kara, she’s pretty cool. Dalton too, but I don’t really know anyone else here.” After that they discussed what other classes they were taking, and their majors. Katie making no move to include Mickey in the conversation. 

Mickey couldn’t help but notice how _not-jealous_ he felt. Usually when anyone spoke to Ian he felt even a little bit protective over him, but he was surprised that he didn’t really feel any of that with Katie. He chalked it up to growth and maturity, or maybe it was because she was a girl.

Nah, definitely maturity.

“I’m gonna go grab another soda, you want anything?” He stood up and looked over at Mickey.

“A beer would be great,” Katie responded with a smile. Ian turned to look at her and nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Mick?” he questioned. Mickey shook his head and sloshed his half full bottle to show that he did not need another just yet.

Ian walked toward the kitchen, with two sets of eyes checking him out from behind as he did.

“So,” Katie started, turning over to look at Mickey “do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow and replied, “Uh, yeah, he is.” He was about to tell her that he was the person that Ian was seeing, when she cut him off.

“Oh”, she said frowning, “he’s really cute.”

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at her expression, he knew exactly how cute his boyfriend was. He thought about it for a second and decided he would take Ian’s advice from earlier. “Actually, you know what, his girlfriend broke up with him a few weeks ago, I totally forgot.”

“Really?” she said eagerly.

“Yeah, I think he’s still getting over the break up.”

“Aw, poor thing,” she said sympathetically. “I’m gonna go see if he needs someone to talk to.” She stood up and walked through the group of people near the entrance of the living room and into the kitchen where the redhead stood pouring some soda into his plastic cup.

Mickey watched as the two of them spoke, and he could tell the moment she mentioned the fictional breakup to Ian because his eyebrows shot to his forehead right before he looked over to Mickey in the living room. Mickey just raised an eyebrow and smiled at his boyfriend. _You told me to have fun, so I am_ , he said with his facial expression.

  


* * *

  


He watched them talk for a few minutes, Katie eventually placing a comforting hand on Ian’s arm. Ian said something to her and nodded, before making his way back over to Mickey with a small smile on his face. “Hey, so I just wanted to let you know that I’m heading out. Katie invited me over to her place to show me her record collection,” the redhead said.

“The fuck?” Mickey spat as he scrambled to his feet.

_So much for maturity._

“I bet if I play my cards right I might get a handjob out of it.”

“Like hell you are,” the shorter boy practically yelled. “We’re leaving,” he said firmly, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s hand and leading him through the living room. He pushed his way through the people standing around and walked past Katie towards the front door, not even bothering to look back as he yelled out, “He’s not fucking interested!”

Ian just gave her an apologetic shrug as they passed by her.

Once they made it out the front door and down the sidewalk, Ian pulled his arm back and said, “What the hell was that?”

Mickey slowed to a stop and turned to look at his boyfriend, “I don’t fuckin’ share and you know that Gallagher.”

“What, you’re the only one that can have a little fun?” Ian said back with a smirk.

Mickey looked at him with a scowl, before pushing the taller boy backwards into the shadow of the building until he was pressed up against the side of it. “This is mine,” he said, palming Ian’s crotch, “got it?”

The redhead nodded, gasping as the shorter boy unzipped his pants and shoved his hand inside. He moaned as he felt Mickey's hand stroking his fast hardening cock. Ian placed his hands on both sides of his boyfriend’s hips and leaned his head back against the building behind him.

_Yep, definitely played my cards right_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing, my first one too! I hope it doesn't suck.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> (:


End file.
